


Freckles

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counting freckles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

“...145, 146, 147...”

Kahlan frowned at the sound of Cara’s voice behind her. At first it had been mere murmuring and she hadn’t paid much attention to it, but then it had evolved into whispering and now she was counting out loud. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around, which abruptly put an end to Cara’s counting.

“Cara?” The mordsith looked startled, her finger still pointing at something that was no longer there. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Cara said, retracting her hand from where it was hovering.

Kahlan tilted her head a little, clearly not satisfied with that answer but settled for it nonetheless. She lay back down on her side, feeling Cara close in behind her. She smiled and closed her eyes, only to open them again mere seconds later when she heard Cara start again.

“One…two…three...four…”

This time Kahlan felt Cara’s finger close on the bare skin at the base of her neck, tickling her a little. And in that moment she realized what Cara was doing. “You’re counting my freckles?” She said in half-surprise.

“Sht.” Cara replied. “Nineteen, don’t want to lose count again. Twenty… twenty-one…”

“Then do me a favor and count in silence. You’ll be at it for a while.” Kahlan glanced back, seeing the utter concentration in Cara’s face as she worked her way across Kahlan’s shoulder. She shook her head a little and lay back down, welcoming sleep as Cara’s soft murmuring lulled her eyes closed.


End file.
